Valentine's Day
by SakineSamus
Summary: Mario confesses his feelings to Peach, even if he knows he isn't the most handsome guy in the world. one/shot


**Note: **Happy belated Valentine's Day, LOL. I decided to write a Mario/Peach fic. I've been working on this for quite awhile. I love this couple, and any other couple involved with Peach doesn't seem right. You just can't separate them. ;D And I hope it isn't too cheesy for anyone. I... Thought it was, lol. But Mario/Peach are the kinda couple that seem to be touchy, cheesy, cutesy... Right? DX

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRAWL OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

The red-capped, Italian man nervously tapped his fingers on his wardrobe while eying his two best friends and brother, Luigi, Link, and Kirby. Luigi looked perfectly identical to Mario, except with a green attire and a skinnier body type. Link was an elf who wore a forest green tunic and messy, blond hair. Kirby was like a pink marshmellow, often commented as that. He was very short, only reaching to Mario's ankles, which said a lot due to Mario's shortness as well.

The plumber glanced at the mirror with his fancy tuxedo and well-groomed hair. His overall appearance was to perfection, but the tightness of his suit killed him. Though he had commented that it was no big deal compared to how his shoes pinched the living daylights out of his toes.

"You-ah sure I have to-ah wear this?" he tugged at his collar. Bullets of sweat formed at his temple.

"Well, I don't-ah know, Daisy always-ah hollers at-ah me if I don't-ah wear one whenever we go at-ah fancy shmancy place," Luigi replied while standing beside his brother.

"I wouldn't wear one if I were you," Link loftily commented. He stretched lazily on Mario's bed while twiddling a strand of his gold hair.

"Oh, Link, you just love wearing your tunics," Kirby was floating in mid-air, but after the remark he made, he tumbled back onto the floor.

"Luigi, you-ah sure Peach is gonna like me?" Mario asked with full concern.

"100% positive!" Luigi reassured him.

"But... I could of sworn I saw someone else-ah trying to capture her heart," Mario frowned.

"I think I saw Ike handing her some flowers yesterday," Kirby informed meekly.

"Oh yeah, he's all over Peach," Link absent-mindedly said.

"Then how can I win her heart?" Mario muttered.

"Mario! Quit-ah worrying!" Luigi grabbed onto his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Mario does have something to worry about. After all, Ike is one of the best looking guys around here, and Mario is just... Ow!" the elf recieved a punch from the pink marshmellow.

"Link! Don't say things like that," Kirby scolded him, "even if it's right!"

Mario groaned sadly, now doubting himself entirely.

"Ignore them, Mario," the green plumber shot a dirty glare towards the two. Link smirked and Kirby covered his mouth with his stubby, pink hands.

"We got your back!" Luigi gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Mario did the same gesture and charged outside. With him, he carried a red love letter. All three of his friends stared as he went out the door with confidence.

"You seriously think Peach will like him?" Kirby asked.

"Not-ah really," Luigi frowned guiltily.

Meanwhile, Mario pulled at his bow tie, his confidence withering away. All the men in the building looked sharp, even the animals like Fox, Falco, or Sonic. Today was the day the girls in the building shone brightly. The male competitors were itching for romance.

While jaunting through the hallways, he spotted the blue hedgehog with a rose held by his teeth and a roguish grin towards the beautiful bounty hunter. Samus's facial expression proved she was not impressed. Her temper flared when another bachelor, Capt. Falcon, planted a kiss on her hand.

Princess Zelda was not having it any easier either. Her heart was torn between a certain blond elf and a blue-haired prince. Drama ensued as the situation was that Zelda loved Marth, but Marth didn't share any feelings for her. Link decided to challenge him. Their swords were drawn out, and the Hylian princess was caught in the middle of it.

It took the plumber awhile to reach his beloved princess. In fact, he did not even spot her at first, and had to fight through the crowd of men. Handsome fellows surrounded the extremely flattered beauty. He spotted them in envy.

Pit was carrying his handy-dandy bows and arrows and played around as if he were cupid, which made the Mushroom princess squeal at the cuteness. Ike was carrying a bottle of champagne with a handsome tux, even more pricey than Mario's, and a rose in one hand. Wolf relaxed his elbow on her chair and gazed at her in admiration. There were so many men around her, Mario lost count.

Mario's blue eyes reflected a sad and envious shade of green. Everyone in the bunch were handsome and well-groomed. The Italian man scanned his own outfit. Compared to theirs, his was plain and too tight. The poor man used up all his savings to purchase his tuxedo, Valentine gifts, and his expensive hair cut. But the more he looked at his stuff and his over all looks, the more his ego dropped. Sadly, he turned around, dropped the love letter, and hung his head down in shame.

Peach looked incredibly stunning and happy; she was elaborated with so many expensive jewelry that she could not believe she could ever accept. Through a tiny opening, she spotted the red plumber sulking away. Her attention from the other male smashers was ripped away, and she stood up from her chair to call him.

"Mario! Mario! Wait up!" she shouted, but the chattering of the crowd was too loud for him to hear.

All by himself, Mario was sitting somewhere around the hallways. His rose was placed beside him, and his head was lowered. A fool alone on a Valentine's Day. That was how he felt.

Despite all the heroic adventures he gone through, he felt that he was not good enough for the princess. _He would never be good enough for her._ He was far away from her, and ever since he joined the competition, he was drifting even further. How could Peach fall in love with him?

There were so many good-looking men. Some of them were even princes. How he dreamt of rescuing the blonde beauty with a shining armour, extravegant cape, and ravishing looks. Nontheless, they were only dreams. His life is not a fantasy, and seeing how content the princess looked with all her bachelors surrounding her pained his heart more.

"I'll never be-ah good enough," Mario sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears.

"Mario," a high-pitched, gentle voice broke his pessimistic thoughts. The short man looked up to find his love standing in front of him. She wore a lovely dress as always, with a regal gold crown and heart-shaped earrings, special for the occasion.

"Peachie!" he exclaimed in astonishment, his face burning as red as his very own cap. Hastily, he searched for the love letter, but to no avail. Then he remembered, he had dropped it earlier.

"What are you looking for, Mario?" Peach titled her head to the side innocently. After a few minutes of search, Mario gave up. He looked back into the deep blue eyes of the princess and felt his body would soon melt. At that certain moment, he wanted to shrink away from her, far away as possible. The perfect opportunity was right there, but due to his own obliviousness and carelessness, this chance was slipping through his fingers.

But it was Valentine's Day. He _had_ to confess. After all these years of silence and pented up feelings, he had express his love for her. Unrequited or not, he could not allow himself to remain silent.

"Peach," he began. His throat became parched, beads of sweat trickled down his temple, and he tugged his collar. Nontheless, he was determined to let it all out.

"Peach, I am not tha most handsome guy in the world. I work with-ah minimum wage, and I spend most of my time saving you when you are-ah kidnapped. You repay me with cake, but the truth is... I don't-ah need it. I don't-ah care about money. I care about you. You have-ah been in my life for so many years, and those were the best years of-ah my life. I never told you-ah this before, and that was because I was too-ah chicken. How can a plumber like-ah me attract such a wonderful, beautiful, generous, kind woman like-ah you? Especially when there are-ah handsome fellows in tha mansion that swoon over you. My dream was always to be holding your-ah hand, but who am I-ah kidding? You deserve a handsome man that could-ah buy you anything in the world. I can't afford anything. But I want you ta know, even if you-ah probably love someone else, I will always-ah love you. I'll just-ah dream and pray. So, Princess Peach, will you be my Valentine?" Mario held the rose in front of her.

The Mushroom princess's hands trembled and her cherry lips quivered. Gently, she intertwined her fingers around the thornless rose with hot tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

"Of course I want to be your Valentine!" Peach wrapped her arms around Mario, "I always wanted to be!" soon she released the plump man and thread her fingers through his, "I've been waiting for the day you told me this... I don't care if you're not as rich as the rest of them here, because I think you're the most wonderful and handsome one yet, the one I know who will treat me right."

For once, the spoken words came from reality. For once, Mario and Peach could finally sleep, and not have to wake up with tears in their eyes. They could finally wake up, knowing they would live their dream, to be together.


End file.
